Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection
Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection is a new game that occurs after the defeat of Organization XIII and at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Story Beginning Sora, Kairi, and Riku rest peacefully after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, but there were still enormous amounts of Heartless running around throughout worlds. They still needed keyblade wielders to once again take out heartless, new keyblade wielders, ones who had special powers. The ones called upon were Natilie Ickir, Elena, Chris, Leslie, and Jayden. They were all fifteen year old best friends and did everything together, similar to the relationship of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But, they also had special abilities, which they find out throughout the story. The New Generation The best friends were called upon by a mysterious and somewhat short figure, know as King Mickey. He told them of the Keyblade and how he would teach them to use it. They were confused, but quick learners. Before long, they were as skillful as Roxas and Sora. They set off to destroy the Heartless and once again and restore peace to all worlds. But King Mickey had forgotten to tell them something… Death Even though Organization XIII had been defeated, Nobodies could still be created. King Mickey had forgotten to tell the new Keybladers about Nobodies, and that they had to be careful to not lose themselves to the darkness. But it was too late. They had already set off into different worlds and King Mickey had no clue which world they went in, and didn’t have the time to go through all worlds and look for them. Natilie Ickir, Elena, Leslie, Chris, and Jayden, not knowing of what a Nobody was, still continued to fight the Heartless. But one day, each of the Keyblade Wielders met themselves face-to-face with five different giant Heartless. They each fought one in a grueling battle, but they all killed and their heart was taken. Thus, they were all turned into Nobodies, but still had the form of a person because of their strong hearts. Something Special There was something unique about each giant Heartless they fought. Natilie had fought an all-darkness Heartless, which was the most powerful Heartless in the battle. Elena had fought an Earth Heartless. Leslie fought a Water Heartless. Chris fought an aerial Heartless. And Jayden fought a Fire Heartless. This bears a significance later in the story. A Deal After being turned into nobodies, the Keyblade Wielders were separated from each other. Elena was now Selena and was the first to become a Nobody. She was alone and unsure of who she was. She had woken up in The World That Never Was, the place of where Xemnas was defeated. She walked around the deserted area, looking around to see if she could find a way out. An hour later, she came upon a massive stone with a “I” symbol engrave on it. The “I” represents the first member of Organization XIII: Xemnas. He spoke to her, telling Elena who he was and who she was. He told her that he would give her the power of darkness and also the element of the Heartless that killed her complete being. In return, she must defeat her and her friends’ complete beings. Elena took the deal, but was even more confused. All the complete beings had died… The Alliance In the process of being turned into Nobodies, Selena’s friends’ names were also changed. Natilie Ickir was now known as Ricki Tan (or just Ricki), Leslie was now known as Ellis, Chris was now known as Ren, and Jayden was now known as Jonathon. Selena went in search of her friends. She found them, one by one, and told them each of a deal she made with Xemnas. They were also baffled by this because their complete beings were supposed to be dead. They formed an alliance and called themselves, The Deceased. There was a problem though… Selena found everyone except for Ricki. They searched high and low for Ricki, but no one could find her. Answers Ricki was the last of everyone to be turned into a Nobody, she awoke six months after. While everyone went to different worlds looking for her, she awoke in front of the Twilight Town gate. She didn’t know who she was or where she was. She walked around Twilight Town, looking for answers. She went through streets, at the Clock Tower, through the tunnels, at the station, but found nothing. One last place she decided to look was inside the mansion. She returned to the gate, unsure of how to get in. But then, a keyblade appeared in her hand and a beam of light struck the padlock, unlocking the gate. Ricki was confused, but went inside. She only took six steps before meeting a Shadow Heartless. Her keyblade appeared again. Ricki, starting to remember from her complete being, fought the Heartless with ease. Maybe that was what she’s for… After So Long… Ricki went throughout Twilight Town, looking for more Heartless. She found herself once again at the front of the Old Mansion. Before stepping inside again, she was approached by a mysterious girl her age. The girl exclaimed that she and her friends were looking everywhere for her. Ricki was startled by the girl. She introduced herself as Ellis and explained to Ricki that she was a Nobody just like her friends. Ricki thought to herself, I have friends? But she trusted Ellis and went with her. Complete Beings Ricki was made part of the alliance, and befriended everyone quickly. Throughout the days, she regained memory of her complete being. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection